


I Miss You

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HEA, Hopeful Ending, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, One Shot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Reylo - Freeform, Song fic, a song fic, and wrote this, because they deserve it, dont judge, its probably trash, literally just heard a song, minor finn/rose - Freeform, past break up, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Rey and Ben broke up a year ago, and Rey is handling it fine. Everything is going right in her life, but she can't deny seeing Ben at her brother's wedding brings up old feelings.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just heard a song ("I Miss You" - Kacey Musgraves) and instantly thought this would be a great one-shot. So this is the result of that. It may not be amazing, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> Many thanks to my two beta's who helped me edit it before I posted it. Their fics are amazing, and my goodness you need to check them out!  
> [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)  
> [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myjedilife)

The flashing lights scattered over the dance floor as Rey held her nearly empty champagne flute, watching Finn and Rose dance in each other’s arms. She adjusted her fitted tux, smiling at her best friend and her brother basking in one another’s love. 

 

“Want to dance, Best Woman?” Poe sidled up to her.

 

Rey’s eyes never left her brother’s face and a warm smile grew on her lips. “Sure thing, Flyboy.” The bubbly liquid slid down her throat as she emptied the glass and set it on the table behind her. 

 

She slid her manicured hand, for once not covered in grease, into his, and he led them onto the dance floor. A slow song started and Poe wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. She grinned at him mischievously, happy to be in his eyesight with her heels. She wouldn’t have made it through the past couple of years without them. Her family.

 

“I never thought I’d see someone who looked better in a tux than me, but you proved me wrong,” he teased.

 

Rey threw her head back and laughed. “How is everything going with Paige? Did you manage to get her number?”

 

“Nah, apparently Rose warned her about me. I can’t begin to tell you how offended I am at that. Like I am some heathen,” he scoffed, pushing Rey away to spin her before pulling her back into his body.

 

“Who would ever say something like that?”

 

“I know, who would have tho – fucking shit.” Poe froze, pulling Rey into his arms as he stood stock still. 

 

“Poe? Is everything okay?”

 

“What the fuck is he doing here?”

 

It felt like a bucket of ice was dropped over her, knowing in an instant who Poe saw. She steeled herself as she turned her head around, hazel eyes meeting whiskey brown in an instant, their eyes locked on one another.

 

“Ben?” she breathed. “Oh my stars, it’s you.”

 

Emotions ran rampant in Rey’s heart, unsure of how to take the news. What was he doing here? Poe did his best to keep his friendship with Ben separate from Rey after their break-up. Finn, playing the dutiful role of a brother, cut him off from his life. Her heart felt like it was being constricted as she saw him standing there, still as handsome as ever in a tux as dark as sin. She watched in fascination as Ben’s eyes widened while he took in Poe’s arms around her waist. The small twitch below his left eye, that only made an appearance when he was especially annoyed, was currently spasming. He couldn’t be annoyed that she was here. He had to know she would have been her brother’s Best Woman and present at his wedding.

 

She was not going to feel the need to cater to his emotions. That was a long time ago. She was no longer the girlfriend of Ben Solo. The real question is what Poe asked — what was he doing here?

 

The answer was made very clear as Kaydel walked up to him and slipped an arm in the crook of his elbow. In an instant, Rey was back in his apartment, them arguing about the different direction their lives were heading toward when he uttered the words that broke them apart. The words that broke her heart.

 

Nothing was ever supposed to hurt like walking out that day, but seeing another woman in his arms, that had to be a close second. She felt Poe’s hand tighten around her waist, directing her head back to his as they finished the song. He placed his head next to hers. Rey slowly felt like the world was spinning out of control.

 

“Just finish this song, and we can go get out of his sight. Don’t let him get to you,” Poe whispered in her ear. 

 

She felt herself nod in agreement, clutching Poe tighter as he smartly maneuvered her around the dance floor so she never had to look in Ben’s eyes. It seemed to take an eternity for the song to end as she felt his eyes bore into her back. As the final notes faded into the next song, Poe tucked her under his arm and led her off the dance floor. 

 

“Don’t worry, Sunshine, I’ll figure it out. You enjoy the rest of the wedding,” Poe promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

The overwhelming feeling of being exposed and vulnerable for him to stare at was all too apparent as she fidgeted with the sleeves on her tux. She chewed her bottom lip between her teeth, gathering the courage to peek sideways finding Ben still staring intently at her as his date talked to him.

 

Anger simmered in her veins. What kind of asshole move was Solo doing anyway? This was her brother’s wedding, and like hell she would be scared into being the submissive ex by his sudden appearance. She was Rey fucking Niima, and he couldn’t scare her. She raised her head defiantly and met his gaze head-on, daring him to look away. 

 

A slow smirk grew on his face, the one he always gave her when she made a particularly bad joke. It was a smirk she held close to her heart, knowing it was only ever given to her. In an act of betrayal, her heart skipped a beat, and she somehow found herself smiling back. 

 

The small piece of her heart that she kept locked away with all of their memories slowly opened as moment after moment flashed through her memory. The way he smelled as she was wrapped in his arms. The way he preferred his coffee — two sugars, no creamer. The way he pretended to hate when she stole his sweaters, but they both knew he loved seeing her in his shirts.

 

She was torn from her recollections of their past as she watched Poe and Finn make their way to Ben. The tell-tale twitch under his eye made a reappearance as he watched the two men swarm him, standing tall over him. A part of her knew Ben would hate that. He was used to being the tallest in the room, and used it to his advantage. All three seemed to be arguing quietly as Kaydel did her best to pretend she wasn’t listening in. 

 

With a huff, Finn walked away from Ben, making his way straight for her as she stood in the corner of the reception hall.

 

“Hey Peanut, how are you holding up?” he asked, standing next to her. Both of their eyes watched as Poe and Ben continued their conversation. 

 

Rey leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder and knew what needed to be said. “Finn, this isn’t a big deal. It’s your wedding and you are trying to fight my battles. I appreciate it, but this is a battle that doesn’t need to be fought.”

 

“But, Peanut, he shouldn’t be —”

 

“I know, but it is your wedding day. And as your Best Woman, it is my job to make sure your day goes smoothly. That includes making sure everything is okay with your sister, and would you look at that, she is perfectly fine. Now, go dance with your wife!”

 

“You are such a brat.” Finn rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at her.

 

“I learned from the best. Now go,” she ordered. 

 

He squeezed her arm before finding Rose laughing with Paige, pulling her back on the dance floor. She continued to watch Poe and Ben’s conversation from her corner of the room, knowing all too well both men knew she was staring at them. Ben ran his fingers through his hair, eyes darting between her and Poe. 

 

This was getting ridiculous. Rey adjusted her jacket and stood tall, walking over to Poe with a smile plastered on her face.

 

Both men stopped talking as soon as they saw her approach. Ben’s jaw was locked in a tense position, and she could see Poe chewing the inside of his cheek in frustration. Kaydel smiled prettily at her, kindness and warmth exuding from her eyes. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” her voice sounded fake to her own ears, and she was sure the men caught on to it, “but Poe, I believe you promised me another dance.” She tugged on his arm, pulling him away from Ben. 

 

“Rey, it’s good to see you,” Ben spoke low, his words a soft timbre that covered her body in warm memories of long nights wrapped in one another’s arms, nights where they were lost in each other’s skin. Bodies pressed and flushed together in a desperate attempt to become whole with one another.

 

Trying to calm her nerves, she attempted to respond, but found she couldn’t. She lost her voice. That was the only explanation for staring at him with unwavering eyes, her lips shaking, trying to form some semblance of a response. In the end, all she could do was nod, turning her back on him as she pulled Poe away.

 

Poe tried not to tumble over his feet as Rey dragged him rapidly to the dance floor, a fast-paced Latin song playing. Breathing in and out to steady her heart, she grabbed Poe’s hand and placed it on the small of her back. He easily took control, and led their bodies into the correct movements.

 

“I swear, I had no idea he was coming. He said Kaydel needed a last-minute date. He didn’t think it would be an issue,” Poe explained.

 

Rey shook her head. “It’s fine. I just don’t want anything to ruin Finn and Rose’s day. I’m okay. Really,” she added as she saw the look of wariness on his face.

 

A blur of dark swept by her. Turning her head to the side, she was shocked to see Ben holding Kaydel tight to his body as they danced. 

 

Pure jealousy erupted in her soul as she saw his large hands on Kaydel’s body. No, that wasn’t right. They were allowed to dance. He wasn’t hers anymore. He decided that when he picked his career over their relationship. She was about to turn away and focus back on Poe when she caught him staring at her again. 

 

And just like that, she was gone. They were the only two people in the room. Everyone disappeared as his steadfast look captivated her. The urge to close the distance between them pressed harder upon her soul. The need to be in his arms overtook all rational thought. 

 

In a move that she would be thankful for years to come, Ben stopped dancing with Kaydel and made his way to her in a deliberate action.

 

“May I cut in?” he politely interjected himself between herself and Poe, not giving him a chance to protest. Rey could only nod feebly.

 

The minute his hand touched her, a gasp fell from her lips as she relished in the joy of feeling his hands on her again. Their bodies attuned to one another in an instant, as if no time had passed. They swirled together, unaware of the looks their friends were giving them at seeing them together again. 

 

“I never thought I’d see you here,” she broke the silence between the two. His fingers tightened their grip on her waist and she pressed herself closer to his broad chest. 

 

“Looks like you’re having a hell of a good time. What’s it like being Best Woman?”

 

Rey beamed proudly at her title, glancing at her fitted tux. “It feels great, but you know Finn and I. Nothing could keep us apart. Even if he has another great woman in his life,” she acknowledged.

 

Ben’s eyebrows rose up as he listened to her response. “This is a big difference from the Rey who claimed Rose was stealing her brother from her.”

 

Rey had the decency to look contrite at the statement. “Things have changed in the past year,” she answered truthfully, “and I’ve been working on my dependency issues.”

 

His eyes softened at her admission. It seemed as if he was mulling over his next words carefully, unsure if now was the time to admit them. With a deep breath, he gave his own admission, solidifying the truce between them. “I quit First Order. You were right, it wasn’t good for me.”

 

Rey stopped dancing. He stepped on her foot but she didn’t feel anything. “You left First Order?”

 

He nodded, unable to say anything else. 

 

“Rey, they need help with cutting the cake. You got a minute?” Poe stepped in, obviously taking the chance at the opening he saw.

 

Right. She was at her brother’s wedding. Not some fairytale ball where she reunited with her Prince Charming. She gingerly pulled herself away from his arms.

 

“It was good seeing you, but I...yeah.” Turning around, she walked in step next to Poe as they escaped to the kitchens.

 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Poe rounded on her. “What was that about?”

 

She flinched. It must have been bad if Poe noticed it. Still, she tried to play dumb. “What was what?”

 

“Please, you connecting with Ben like this was some Disney movie and he didn’t rip your heart in two last year. I thought you were gonna jump his bones!”

 

“Poe!”

 

“I just call it like I see it. Don’t hate the messenger.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me he left the First Order?” she changed the subject.

 

“Rey, come on. It took so long for you to stop crying over him. I wasn’t going to derail your progress. I promised I wouldn’t take sides. I refused to tell you about his life, just like I refused to tell him about yours. You are both family to me. I’m a child in the middle of a divorce.”

 

“You’re being a drama queen again.”

 

“Says the woman who stared into his eyes like a lost puppy.”

 

Rey scoffed and sat at the kitchen counter, fiddling with leftover silverware from dinner.

 

“I just thought the next time I saw him it would be different. Like, it would be ten years from now, both of us happy and sharing details from our lives. But being there on the dance floor with him was like...nothing changed. Everything came rushing back — the feelings and the memories. It was like the moment he touched me, it seared my skin.” She absently rubbed the hand that was held by his. 

 

“Oh, my sweet summer child. You still love him.”

 

Yes, she did. There was no denying it. Even if she wanted to, deep within she knew the moment she saw him again she would be helpless in his presence. 

 

“I don’t think I ever stopped.”

 

Poe nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence surrounded the two as Rey contemplated what her next course of action should be. That was always a problem with her. Always overthinking. Always second-guessing. 

 

It was time to act. 

 

“Go get ‘em, babe!” Poe called out to Rey as she walked out of the kitchen.

 

She didn’t have to search the reception hall long before she caught sight of his tall and imposing figure standing against the wall. His eyes were darting around - as if he was waiting for something. Or someone. 

 

Rey noticed the way his eyebrows furrowed and his hand tapped against his knee. He was nervous. She continued to study him without interruption. He looked healthier than the last time she saw him. There were no more bags under his eyes. His face wasn’t gaunt. His expression was relaxed, not haunted in a way that caused him to slump on his couch after work. 

 

Ben continued to glance around until he saw Rey standing there, just staring at him. He instantly stopped fidgeting. The flip in her stomach told her he was waiting for her. He was  _ looking _ for her, and god, did that feel good. To be sought after. To be wanted by this man. 

 

He shoved his body off the wall and walked to her, a grin forming on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Her feet moved of their own accord, eager to meet him halfway.

 

He opened his perfect mouth to say something before she cut him off with words of her own. “Can we talk somewhere more...private?”

 

Uncertainty flashed through his eyes before he nodded, solemn. He led the two of them out of the reception hall as if he was a man walking to the grave. 

 

They didn’t say anything until they stood outside in the warm night air, crickets chirping in the distance.

 

“Rey, I’m sorry for showing up here unannounced. I knew you’d be here, and I just...I needed to apologize.”

 

“Apologize?”

 

“I pushed you away, and I’m sorry. You were right, about everything. I didn’t put you first, and you deserved better than that. Instead of fixing our problems, I dove further into work, even though it made me unhappy. It just...helped me focus on something other than the thought of losing you. That wasn’t okay. You were...are, my everything. And, I’m hoping you could give me a chance to prove to you I’ve changed. Please?”

 

Rey chewed her bottom lip, trying to formulate the words that he needed to hear, and the ones that also needed to be said.

 

“I’ll be honest — it looks like all is well. You look great. So much better than when I left. Me, on the other hand...right after we broke up, it was hard. I just wanted to go back and pretend everything was okay. But we needed space to grow and be happy, not suffer in our relationship. I’m proud of you for making the most of it.

 

“It took me a while, but I’m doing better. I got the sunshine on my shoulders. My sky is blue. I’ve been kissed by lady luck and all my stars are lined up. I got the promotion at work. I moved into this great apartment near my job. I finally got the cat I always wanted. Finn and I took our trip to London. I never smiled so hard just being by myself, and I have myself to thank for that. No one else. It’s an amazing feeling.”

 

She risked a glance at Ben to see him staring at the ground, his shoulders hunched in on himself. Emotions weighed heavy on her, knowing what she was telling him wasn’t easy, but it needed to be said. Standing in front of him, she gently took his hand and caressed his knuckles. His head slowly raised to meet her gaze, confusion all over his face. 

 

“I used to think I couldn’t have my cake and eat it too. That having it all was just a state of mind. But I know now I was wrong,” she whispered, her eyesight blurring from the tears which were threatening to fall. “I’m as happy as half a heart can be. I miss you, Ben. I miss you so much. I didn’t realize it until now, but I don’t think I ever stopped loving you, and I’m willing to try again if you want —”

 

Her words were cut off by his lips pressed against hers. She let out a muffled squeak before relinquishing her body into the feeling of his molding against hers. Stars, she missed this. She felt whole again. A part of her didn’t know she was missing her other half until he was right in front of her. 

 

His large hand cupped her neck while the other one trailed slowly down to interlace their hands together. Sounds of their lips meeting, again and again, filled the air. Together, they relished in the affection and tenderness they gave one another, lips slowing down before they pulled away completely. Foreheads rested against one another as they grinned, both shocked and happy at the turn of the events. 

 

“I’ll prove everything and more to you, Rey. I promise.”

 

She nuzzled into his chest, breathing in his scent. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
